703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
AlissaMarinxo
| place= 6/18 | alliances= | challenges= 3 | votesagainst= 2 | days= 34 | image2 = | season2 = 20 | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 7/22 | challenges2 = 3 | votesagainst2 = 7 | days2 = 32 | image3 = | season3 = 30 | tribes3 = | alliances3 = | place3 = 5/24 | challenges3 = 7 | votesagainst3 = 4 | days3 = 37 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 3 | tribalwins= 12 | individualwins= 1 | totalchallengewins= 13 | dayslasted= 103 | totalvotes= 13 }} also known as Alissa is a contestant on , , & . She also competed on Big Brother UK 1, returning in Big Brother UK 6 and winning. She later competed on Big Brother 8. Alissa debuted in Survivor: Visayas and was able to fly under the radar premerge and use her strong social game to avoid a target for most of merge. However, in an effort to shake the game up in an otherwise bland season, she began to cause chaos near the endgame, but was eventually taken out at the final 6 with a split vote and an idol play. She later returned in Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. Despite a shaky premerge, Alissa developed an aggressive gameplay, not being afraid to confront her opposition like Jennifer out in public. Alissa maintained a strong social foothold with a majority of her tribe, but was voted out at Final 7 after being seen as the number one threat. Alissa’s style of play gave her a spot on the Trickster tribe in Survivor: Legends. She would live up to this title through an aggressive gameplay that saw her sifting through multiple alliances and being involved in many plans. After Evan’s elimination put Alissa on the outs, she fought to stay alive through her auction item and an immunity win, but was voted out at Final 5. Because of her performance, Alissa won co-Player of the Season with Sam. Profile Name(Age): Tribe Designation: Leyte Current Residence: Personal Claim Of Fame: Inspiration in Life: Hobbies: Pet Peeves: 3 Words To Describe You: If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: Reason for being on Survivor: Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: Survivor: Visayas Voting History Survivor: Heroes Vs. Villains Profile Tribe: Hometown: Current Residence: Personal Claim To Fame: Inspiration in Life: Pet Peeves: Previous Finishes: Favorite Past Moment: Previous Survivor You Respect Most: Previous Survivor You Respect Least: Why Did You Come Back?: Voting History Survivor: Legends Profile Tribe: Sagikkun Hometown: Bucharest, Romania. Current Residence: Bucharest, Romania. Personal Claim To Fame: I managed to get every word right while rapping Anaconda by Nicki Minaj and making sure i was censoring myself at a halloween party in my last year of high school! Inspiration in Life: Jeffree Star. I would love to have a career doing makeup and he's someone i've always looked up to for various reasons. Pet Peeves: Bigots, bullies, know-it alls, self centred folks, slut shaming, moochers, messy drunks, subtle sexist comments that are always overlooked, people who aren't willing to educate themselves on a topic they claim not to understand just to later blame it on never being "exposed" to it, individuals who will spread lies for their own entertainment, hating on something/someone because it's trendy / you wanna jump on the bandwagon, anyone who tries to shove their beliefs/opinions down someone's throat, getting told i'm a SJW because i simply believe in equality for all, being told to "chill out" after i've been wronged, being interrupted while having a serious/heated conversation, people misspelling my name (Alyssa, Elissa, Alisa, Alice i've fucking seen it all), human trash who will pretend to be open minded in public to seek acceptance but then say the nastiest of things in private, people who insist i do something even after i've told them i'm not comfortable with it for the 50th time, anyone who tries playing the victim after they've done someone dirty (especially if it's because they know their rep/imagine will be ruined), and lastly.... fake lashes. Previous Finishes: 6th/7th. Favorite Past Moment: Probably would be Jay's boot, i thought it was funny how the tribe came together and made it happen so fast after the major disagreements we had right before it. Previous Survivor You Respect Most: I can't think of ONE single person i really look up to but i really liked watching Nadine/Danielle do their thing in Carthage, just women in general who can slay the fuck out of a season. Previous Survivor You Respect Least: I'm not gonna get shady this earlyyyy on! Why Did You Come Back?: OBVIOUSLY i want to win but above all i would like to be able to relax/enjoy myself while playing a big season like this one! Voting History ---- =Big Brother 8= Competition History Voting History ---- =Big Brother UK= Big Brother UK 1 Alissa entered the house on Day 1 and was constantly an underdog. She was even evicted on Day 25 but won her way back into the game on Day 35. She made it all the way to the finale but finished 2nd to Kassy. Big Brother UK 6 Alissa returned this season as an All Star. She was again a constant underdog this season but this time had more fan support, facing and surviving 4 different evictions. She made it to the finale and on Day 50 was crowned the winner of Big Brother UK 6. Post-Survivor Trivia Links Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Visayas Contestants Category:Leyte Tribe Category:Higanti Tribe Category:6th Place Category:Visayas Jury Members Category:Returning Players Category:Heroes Vs. Villains Contestants Category:Villains Tribe Category:Terra Tribe Category:7th Place Category:Heroes Vs. Villains Jury Members Category:Fan Favorite Category:Legends Contestants Category:Sagikkun Tribe Category:Jeonseol Tribe Category:5th Place Category:Legends Jury Members Category:Big Brother UK 1 Housemates Category:Big Brother UK Winners Category:Big Brother UK 6 Housemates